Rebel is a five lettered word
by Rikkamaru
Summary: A scarred houndoom, an abused mightyena and his teammates, and an absol who can't trust any one else journey to find sanctuary in a corrupted world.


Rebel is only a five lettered word

----------

Night overshadowed the Sinnoh region as people locked their doors and turned off the lights. Well, most people did this.

Iris sighed as she stared at the city before her, her posture never faltering as she remained perched on ledge leading to the run down house she stayed in. Heaving herself up, Iris jumped from the ledge, appearing weightless to onlookers as she landed silently on the ground.

While prowling the now deserted streets of Jubilife City, the fire stone on her neck glowing in a comforting light, Iris became lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of her cruel owner and how he had abused her, and made the love of her life mate with a stupid Flareon.

_That stupid, worthless fool was a mockery of a trainer, I'm glad he released me._ Sighing again, the Houndoom's thoughts were cut off by a harsh voice and the sound off flesh meeting flesh.

"You stupid Mightyena, I bet you couldn't beat a Pidgey with its wings tied!" Following the voice Iris growled at what she saw. It was a blonde haired boy hitting a Mightyena with a whip.

The small hyena pokemon was limp, tears running down its muzzle. Red hazed over Iris' eyes as she ran forward, claws unsheathed, and jumped into the air. She landed on the boy, who fell over from the weight, and slashed him with a metal claw to the heart. His scream echoed all around the two pokemon before silence fell again. Without hesitation the Houndoom began to rip meat off of the body and gulp it down.

Once she was done, Iris began to look through the human's stuff, placing the berries and any rare items in a bag tied to her tail. Once she finished looting the corpse she metal clawed all of the pokeballs in the boy's possession.

She blinked as a Shinx and Tailow appeared before her and began to thank her for freeing them. They promised to meet her at her house in 10 minutes and disappeared.

Shaking her head at their enthusiasm, Iris turned back to the past out Mightyena. She lifted him onto her back and began to run back to her house. She needed to hurry; the boy's screaming probably woke up those thick-headed policemen.

_Not that they'll ever catch me._ Iris thought smirking. Once she entered the house she placed the Mightyena on the tattered couch in the living room before she stalked to the treasure room.

Dumping the pricey and rare items she looted off the boy onto the floor she looked around. Bags of stardust, piles of nuggets, berries and pearls littered the room. Piles of many other things mingled in as well. This very room was Iris' pride and joy. It even hid itself from everyone but its mistress.

Iris left all of the items from that except the berries in there as she walked back to the main part of the house. Dropping all of the berries except an Oran berry on the table in the kitchen, Iris walked back to the unconscious Mightyena and shoved the berry into his mouth, knowing he would instinctively swallow. With one last glance at the pokemon, the Houndoom walked upstairs to her room where she fell asleep on the nearly destroyed bed.

-----Aquis' POV-----

I shuddered as I woke to find myself on a couch with dirt and rips on it. Where am I? I remember my human hitting me and a flash of red and that's it. Standing up I looked around me and gasped. I was in a broke down house! The wallpaper was peeling, floorboard broken and rotting, and partially destroyed pieces of furniture.

I jumped when I saw two pokemon come in but relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Well look at what the Meowth dragged in!" Cyra said, laughing at my attempt to glare her down. She had perched herself on Koru's head who by now looked quite amused.

"Shut up." I grumbled as both of them continued to put me down.

"Welcome to my house." My head snapped towards the voice before they landed on a pair of shining crimson eyes.

Palkia bless. She's beautiful.

----------

Please review.


End file.
